1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical connectors and electrical connector female terminals that can mate with male terminals having either round or rectangular cross sections. This invention also relates to stamped and formed electrical terminals that use a spring beam that is deflected upon engagement with either the round or rectangular male terminal to generate a normal force contact.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mating electrical terminals typically employ mating female and male terminals. In many connectors the female connector comprises a-receptacle terminals that is stamped and formed from a spring metal blank. These stamped and formed receptacle terminals typically employ a deflectable spring to establish a normal force contact with the male terminal. These springs can be in the form of cantilever beams extending from one wall of the receptacle terminals or formed beams that are joined to the terminal wall on both ends.
The male terminal can also be stamped and formed, although typically the male terminal will not be a resilient member. In many applications a solid pin is used. These solid pins or blades can have a rectangular or square cross section or they can have a round cross section. Indeed some round pins are simply sections of a round wire. Even though the diameter of the round pins is equal to the thickness of the flat pin or blade, the same receptacle terminal may not be suitable for use with both rectangular and round pins. One problem is that the round pin can shift or roll laterally relative to the spring beam, and may not always remain in contact with the flat contact section of the receptacle spring.
The electrical receptacle terminal according to the invention depicted herein can establish a normal force contact with either a first male terminal having a rectangular cross section or a second male terminal having a circular cross section. The receptacle terminal has a spring member extending from a first receptacle wall. The spring member is deflectable upon engagement with either a first male terminal or a second male terminal to generate a normal force acting upon the male terminal in engagement therewith. Ribs extend inwardly from opposed receptacle side walls to position the male contact in engagement with the spring member in alignment with the spring member.
The electrical receptacle is stamped and formed from a flat blank. The receptacle has an upper wall, a first side wall extending from the upper wall, a lower wall extending from the first side wall, and a second side wall extending from the lower wall. The first and second side walls are opposed, and adjacent walls are joined by radiused sections. The electrical receptacle also includes a spring beam extending from the upper wall. Edges of the spring beam are spaced from adjacent side walls. Each side wall includes an inwardly formed section to position a male terminal inserted into the electrical receptacle in alignment with the spring beam.
The electrical receptacle terminal comprises a female terminal that can be used in an electrical connector assembly to mate with a round pin. The receptacle terminal includes a cantilever spring beam with a contact area on the cantilever spring beam in engagement with the round pin. The receptacle terminal includes walls extending beside the cantilever spring beam with sections protruding inwardly from the walls. the axial centerline of the round pin is kept in alignment with the contact area on the cantilever spring beams by these inwardly protruding sections